


You Are In Love

by EastVillage



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: 1song1story, F/M, Oneshot, surene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastVillage/pseuds/EastVillage
Summary: She is in love"You can hear it in the silence, silence, youYou can feel it on the way home, way home, youYou can see it with the lights out, lights outYou are in love, true love"-Taylor Swift
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 7





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> *warning for implications of sexual contents
> 
> -A Surene fanfiction offcam inspired by the song and the lyrics of "You are In Love" by Taylor Swift in her deluxe album (1989)  
> -Highly recommended to listen spare a few minutes for the song and have the story better.
> 
> -Lol this was just a oneshot I wanted to try
> 
> -Don't forget to leave your comments below

Loud music and busy crowds; 8 years, Joohyun’s used to this. Fake smiles and fake promises all around didn’t matter if it wasn’t his. Standing in the middle of all this, he’s here, she feels it; his eyes buried at her and a smile just for her. 

She steals a glance or two and looks away (a second longer won’t do any good for them,) but he didn’t his eyes still on her. Was this enough or too much, to have someone’s devotion to look at her that way or not be that person instead. She wanted to pride himself too with her smile just for him and her eyes just on him, she wanted to feel that way too while manifesting everything to him in the middle of all this uncertainty. Lights dim, she looks again, she could barely make up anything other than what was going on at the stage, but his face so clear and it was enough.

_"One look, dark room  
Men just for you  
Time moved too fast  
You played it back  
Buttons on a coat  
Light hearted joke  
No proof not much  
But you saw enough"_

_"You can see it with the lights out, lights out"_

_-Taylor Swift ( **You Are In Love** )_

\---

News out, they confirmed it. They walk on the silent streets, still cautious. They’ve just made up after a fight they now think was petty. They settle in this situation together; things will change, they don’t know how. She starts to feel cold but she doesn’t show, but even so he knows. She looks at him as he takes off his coat and wrap it around her taking her hand back and caress it with his thumbs.

Hands intertwined with not much words, they’ve given time for others and this time was theirs. She doesn’t know what could happen, but with him by her side she won’t ask for more or _“is this one thing too much to ask,”_ she contemplates. This moment defines very little to the life they live out there, not one in those movies nor in those songs.

He pulls them to a stop, and fallen deep in a painful chain of truth of thoughts he only pulls her back to the cruel reality but only this time he was with her, “Hey,” he calls to her with his soft calming voice she wish to hear every day. She looks at his eyes then back to his lips anticipating what it'd utter next. So much to say but not a single word comes out, it doesn’t matter because she hears it all. He gives her his assuring smile and pulls her to a hug, making her feel warm for the first time tonight.

_"One step, not much, but it said enough  
You kissed on sidewalks  
You fight and you talk"_

_"You can hear it in the silence, silence"_

_-Taylor Swift ( **You Are In Love** )_

\---

She heads out to the parking lot in the basement, she could care less from the people lurking with their fingers aching to click for something. She could barely see through his tainted glass of his convertible, she knows he wouldn’t notice but she hops in like it was hers to begin with, it was where she belongs anyway. She comes closer to him and gives him his kiss, each corners from her lips goes up as she feels his smile in this kiss. When they parted, he didn’t waste more and drove away. 

In the highway it was raining an open convertible was not option. Nevertheless, she relishes this moment as she looks at him with the inconsistency of the lighting to his face, _“ethereal”._ She reaches out her hand and cups his head, she lets her heart be inconsistent with it’s beating as he leans in more to her touch with his eyes close. The silent whine from him as she brings her hand down only to move it across the gear shaft, providing warmth for him as he drives. 

_"Small talk, he drives  
Coffee at midnight, the light reflects  
The chain on your neck  
He says look up  
And your shoulders brush  
No proof, one touch  
You felt enough"_

_"You can feel it on the way home, way home"_

_-Taylor Swift ( **You Are In Love** )_

_\---_

Sunday, she wakes with the smell of toast burning and his shirt the only thing clothing her. She steps in the kitchen where he was, she leans on the doorframe as she adores this view of his shirtless back. “You made it,” she breaks the silence and make him realize that she was there. He turns to look at her and gives his morning smile just for her, “I made a promise,” he answers his words full of assurance enough for her to forget about ‘Irene and Suho.’

She heads to the living room and finds his personal phone, she opens it and was greeted with a picture of them together on their one trip, in their world that opportunity was already such a blessing. She shuffles through his apps and starts to play a song.

“You’ve been listening to a lot of Taylor Swift these days,” she smiles as she feels the warmth of his arms wrap around her waist from behind and his breath as he buries his face in the crook of her neck. “I’ve been hearing a lot of promises.” She turns to face him, the two stuck themselves on each other’s gaze, he breaks it first and leans his forehead against hers.

“Thank me,” eyes closed, he starts moving their body together to music. “For what?” Her hands climbing up their way on his chest and around his neck. “Everything,” she smiles and parts their head from each other only to make them go back to each other’s eyes. She closes the space between them and gives him a peck on his lips, “I'm in love,” her words full of nothing but sincerity.

_"Morning, his place  
Burnt toast, Sunday  
You keep his shirt  
He keeps his word  
And for once you let go  
Of your fears and your ghosts"_

_"So it goes  
You two are dancing in a snow globe, go round and round  
And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown  
You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars  
And why I've spent my whole life try to put it into words"_

_-Taylor Swift ( **You Are In Love** )_

\---

Midnight on his place, In the busy city with barely any twinkling above, she lays on his bed with him just beside. Eyes close but not hers. He relishes the warmth of her fingertips on his face as she traces every corner of it, _“you’re too good for me,”_ she’d think (she couldn’t help but be too selfish to tell him.) She stops and caresses his cheeks, _“he’s so precious”;_ her touch so true and sincere. Lost in her own thoughts _“he’s too perfect.”_

She thought she has had him enough, but only did she yearn for more as he opened his eyes and looks deeply into hers. She loses herself in those eyes and with his words “Don’t leave me.” Her lips against his, fingers tangled with his hair, she shudders at every movement of his hands on her. And they fill the room that night doing nothing but sincere manifestation of their love.

 _"One night he wakes, strange look on his face_  
Pauses, then says, you're my best friend  
And you knew what it was, he is in love"

_"You are in love, true love"_

_-Taylor Swift ( **You Are In Love** )_

**Author's Note:**

> -Don't forget to leave your comments below
> 
> -Follow me in Instagram, Twitter, Wattpad, and Pinterest (mrbluemcmuffin, bluemcmuffin, eastvillage) to get updated with my stories inspired by songs (mostly K-Pop). I can also take requests.


End file.
